


Le Voci del Vento

by Eugeal



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon ha fallito e la Terra è stata distrutta. Lei è l'unica sopravvissuta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Voci del Vento

Vento. Vento continuo che mi scompiglia i capelli e avvolge la mia  
pelle come un vestito.  
E' caldo? Freddo? Non lo so, non ha importanza.  
Soffia incessantemente e si insinua ovunque, anche nella mia mente.  
La sua voce sussurrante si ingrossa fino a diventare quasi un rombo e mi impedisce di pensare.  
Forse e' meglio cosi'.  
Ho fallito.  
Quando ho consegnato la Coppa Lunare nelle mani di Mistress 9 ero certa di poter salvare Hotaru.  
Sentivo le mie compagne che gridavano di non farlo, che non avevo il diritto di decidere del destino del mondo.  
Avevano ragione loro.  
Il silenzio e' calato sulla Terra.  
Nessuno. Non e' rimasto nessuno.  
Mistress 9 ha mantenuto la sua promessa di lasciarmi vivere nel corpo di una demone e ora sono qui, a guardare cio' che e' rimasto di quello che era il mio mondo.  
Non e' rimasto molto.  
Solo macerie bruciacchiate popolate da demoni e da esseri immondi.  
E il vento.  
Questo vento implacabile che continua a soffiare.  
In esso distinguo appena un rumore di fondo lievissimo, come di milioni di voci che vorrebbero gridare il loro dolore, ma che riescono solo a sussurrarlo.  
Che stupida.  
Hotaru e' morta.  
E' morta nello stesso istante in cui ho consegnato la Coppa Lunare a Mistress 9.  
Con il mio gesto pensavo di poterla salvare e liberare la Terra dalla minaccia aliena.  
Sbagliavo.  
Sono stata folle e presuntuosa.  
Haruka e Michiru sapevano che quello che volevo fare era impossibile, ma io non le ho ascoltate.  
E Hotaru e' morta.  
Mamoru e' morto, le mie compagne sono morte, Chibiusa e' morta senza nemmeno avere la possibilita' di nascere.  
Sono morti tutti.  
Quando penso che tutto e' finito, che non vedro' piu' nulla di tutto cio' che mi era tanto familiare, la voce del vento prende il sopravvento sulla mia ragione.  
Sarebbe cosi' facile lasciare che la mia coscienza venga trascinata via dal vento, divenire parte di esso e non pensare piu' a nulla.  
Poi le sento.  
Le voci delle mie amiche che mi incitano a resistere. Si distinguono per un attimo dal coro delle voci nascoste nella voce del vento e posso riconoscerle.  
Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Chibiusa. A volte sento anche la voce di Hotaru. La sua voce e' la piu' triste.  
Mi riportano alla ragione.  
Al mio tormento.  
Il mondo e' finito per colpa mia.  
In un certo senso sono morta anche io.  
Il mio corpo per primo.  
Poi e' morta la mia vita quotidiana.  
Alzarsi di corsa la mattina, prendere brutti voti, i pomeriggi passati a studiare con le mie amiche, le chiacchierate con Luna, i litigi con Chibiusa, l'amore di Mamoru...  
Tutto finito.  
Usagi e' morta. Di me restano solo brandelli di anima.  
E ogni volta che mi guardo intorno, o che guardo il corpo di demone in cui sono rinchiusa, un altro pezzetto di anima vola via e va a unirsi alle voci nel vento.  
Le voci.  
Sono reali o sono solo un inganno della mia memoria?  
Presto lo sapro'.  
Ormai mi lascio trascinare dal vento sempre piu' spesso e ogni volta e' sempre piu' difficile tornare in me.  
Prima o poi tutta la mia anima si unira' alle voci del vento.  
Allora questo corpo diventera' una demone a tutti gli effetti e Sailor Moon sara' morta definitivamente.  
Fino ad allora continuero' a soffrire per la mia colpa.  
Lo merito.


End file.
